one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela vs Morrigan
Image Comics/Marvel's Angelic Asgardian bounty hunter tracks down her most formidable opponent yet: Morrigan, the sexy and all-powerful succubus of Capcom's Darkstalkers! The Interlude 'Ohhh how boring.' Morrigan muttered in boredom as she, for the fifth time today, annihilated a group of Darkhunters with a wave of Soul Fists. She hovered atop a makeshift throne of VERY strong bats with her hand on her face. Morrigan sighed then used her wings to fly upwards on the search for 'fun'. New York had it's fair share of fun, from Thunder Gods to a rather 'Strange' doctor. 'Hmph. There has to be something more entertaining than constant Darkhunters here.' She uttered in boredom. She kept flying over the gorgeous New York nighttime sky line with curiosity. Morrigan landed on top of the Empire State Building and looked all across the City that never sleeps. Late night taxis buzzed around in commune and the occasional breaking of a glass bottle, shouting in a bar and fists landing on somebody's mouth. 'Except for those fools down below, this city is beautiful... Just like me! Hahaha!' Morrigan laughed as she let her fall from the massive skyscraper, then flying upwards at the very last second before hitting the pavement. She kept flying upwards, eventually piercing the high altitude clouds, the Moon shining brightly behind her. Morrigan hovered the clouds with her bat throne, deep in thought. 'Might as well.' Morrigan said aloud then used her translocation powers to teleport herself another famous city: London. On top of Westminster Abbey, a cloud of bats formed then parted ways as Morrigan stepped through. She looked around from her high vantage, the Moon shining above her. London was very quiet save for the occasional car going home. She wasn't interested in any of this however as she was trying to figure out where an old friend might be. 'Where would grizzled werewolf be at this moment?' Morrigan wondered out loud as she flew up in the air in search of Jon Talbain. Pestering him was an old pastime to her and while Jon would sometimes lash out in anger or annoyance, it was a price Morrigan would willing to pay. After all it's not like they aren't bitter enemies, but rather have a relationship where one was trying to find peace and a purpose, the other just wants fun and excitement. She sailed above the Big Ben, not knowing that someone was following her. Angelic Asgardian warrior Angela was flying a distance behind the succubus. Far enough that Angela could see Morrigan but not too close that her target could notice her, despite Angela's golden armour and weapons. Angela had been drawn to London by the presence of a powerful beastly being when she saw Morrigan appear atop Westminster Abbey through a cloud of bats. Thinking that Morrigan might be presence she felt, Angela took off in discreet pursuit of Morrigan once the latter flew away. Morrigan landed on top of one of the towers situated on London Bridge with Angela landing on a building not too far away. 'Jon would usually be prowling around here at this time of hour. Hmm.' Morrigan wondered. Angela kept staring at Morrigan. She was very beautiful and completely understandable as to how even an all-powerful being like Angela or Thor could fall for her. However if there's one valuable lesson Angela learned during her time fighting and adventuring, it's that looks are deceiving and that Morrigan is most likely the case. Morrigan folded her arms and then looked in Angela's direction. 'You know for all that gold you're carrying on you, you're fairly discreet especially for an Angel.' Morrigan called to Angela, to the Angel's surprise. Angela flew to the same tower Morrigan and stood a few feet away from her in response. 'State your intentions monster.' She growled. Morrigan put both her hands on her chest and raised an eyebrow. 'My, my. Aren't you such an eager one?' Morrigan seductively replied then turned her attention to a blue wormhole that had appeared on the bridge. Angela also noticed and looked from the wormhole to Morrigan. 'I shall answer your question... If you can catch me!' Morrigan said then flew at blue wormhole. Angela chased after her in response, entering the blue wormhole after Morrigan. Both of them found themselves on the streets of an unknown city. They had in fact entered the 'New World'. Angela raised Xiphos, her golden and divine sword, and pointed it at Morrigan who flew off the opposite direction. 'You still have to catch me!' Morrigan taunted, prompting Angela to give chase. The Melee Chin up! It's time to... FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Angela closed the distance between them and slashed downwards on Morrigan. Before it land however, Morrigan translocated herself using her bats, appearing right behind Angela and striking first with an axe kick. Angela crash landed on top of a rooftop, Morrigan landing a distance from her. She shots off some Soul Fists at Angela who swatted the Ki-blasts away with her sword then flew at Morrigan. Morrigan easily evaded the sword slashes and countered back with jab to eyes. However Angela's helmet halted the jab and Morrigan pulled her hand back, her fingers hurting from the failed attack. Angela took the opportunity and booted Morrigan off the rooftop and followed up by a downwards slash, knocking Morrigan towards the streets. Angela equipped her Bladed Bow and aimed at her enemy. (50 seconds) Angela fired several flaming arrows at Morrigan who had translocated herself once again to avoid the arrows. Morrigan reappeared above Angela and kicked her down into the ground. The Angel recovered just in time to intercept a wing attack from Morrigan. Morrigan turned her wings in blades and spikes, using them to press Angela back. Morrigan leapt back and then shaped her wings into rocket thrusters, propelling herself at Angela rapidly. Angela flew forward and slashed with her Bladed Bow but Morrigan flew pass Angela, rebounding back and striking the Angel with a Drill Kick. (40 seconds) The attack sent Angela flying across the street though she recovered and landed on her feet. 'Hmm. You're still alive even after that? My goodness, it looks like tonight won't be so boring after all!' Morrigan sly spoke. Angela shot more flaming arrows though Morrigan shot more Soul Fists to counter them. Angela charged a shot and fired, exploding mid-air upon contact with a Soul Fist and creating a big smoke cloud. Morrigan peered through, not sure what to make of her opponent when Angela charged through and pierced through Morrigan with her lance. Despite the very obvious wound in her chest, Morrigan didn't seem fazed, smiling at Angela then translocating herself once again as bats swarmed all around the Angel. Angela did her best to swat away the bat swarm when Morrigan suddenly appeared and embraced Angela, carrying her into the air. (30 seconds) Morrigan laughed at the confused Angela when she flipped around and slammed Angela head-first into the ground. The Angel staggered up as Morrigan used her Astral Vision to summon a double of her right behind Angela. Before her opponent could do anything however, both Morrigan and her double expanded their wings then shot off a barrage of missiles. Angela made the smart move to fly upwards at the last second before the missiles could make impact. Morrigan, oblivious to Angela's last second escape, sighed in boredom. 'Just when I thought you would be more interesting...' She would eat her words as Angela aerial kicked her in the face. The surprise blow caught Morrigan off-guard as she was sent flying through multiple buildings with Angela flying with her and slashing her with Xiphos then punching and dragging Morrigan onto the ground. (20 seconds) Angela lifted Morrigan by her neck and then punched her in the jaw. Morrigan flew back then translocated herself, reappearing above Angela. The Angel looked up and blocked a Drill Kick. Morrigan translocated once again and appeared in front of Angela who slashed in response. Morrigan kept translocating, confusing and striking the Angel from different directions. Angela eventually predicted where Morrigan would appear correctly and smacked her lance on Morrigan's head, dazing the succubus. Angela attempted to stab Xiphos into Morrigan's stomach but Morrigan grabbed both her hands and pulled Angela forward, her face close to Morrigan's. Morrigan placed her lips onto Angela's before the Angel could do anything, forcing herself onto Angela so the Angel couldn't resist. (10 seconds) Angela broke off from their make-out session, though she felt rather drained. Morrigan, now reenergized, used the moment to summon another double of her. Both Morrigan(s) charged at Angela, striking at her opponent mercilessly and from different directions then unleashing a giant blade from below, sending Angela into the air. The Morrigan(s) followed and air-comboed Angela. The double vanished and Morrigan embraced Angela once again then plummeted downwards into the ground head-first. KO!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Morrigan translocated once again, reappearing a few feet away from her down opponent as bats parted from her. She gazed at her opponent with a strangely tender look on her face. 'Aww. What a shame, seeing someone hardy as you go down after a kiss.' She sighed in exasperation. 'Well, now that we're done, I must be off!' She said to the fallen Angela and then propelled herself upwards into the air with her wings which had transformed into jet thrusters. Morrigan scoured across the new environment in search of another being worthy of her attention. She flew over many buildings and eventually landed on a rooftop of a hotel. 'This is a first.' Morrigan said as she just realized the unsettling quietness of the city. That was short-lived as noise from a nearby pub caught her attention. 'Ah. Just the place I'm looking for!' She said as she leapt down onto the street while changing attire once she landed. Going from her normal, sexy attire to a white blouse, blue jeans and blue flat slip-on shoes. Her hair remained the same as it flowed in the breeze. Morrigan approached the pub's door. She put her ear on the door and heard many voices, ranging from male to female to... robotic? A familiar voice widened Morrigan's eyes in excitement and she joyfully opened the door. The pub's patrons turned their attention to Morrigan as interrupted their merry night, their conversations died down as Morrigan looked around the room full of strangers. 'Good grief... How many people just want to come in here?' A man in a white coat with a white cap muttered. Morrigan turned to him and smiled. 'Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to enjoy myself.' She seductively said and winked at the man. Across the room was her old friend: Jon Talbain, holding a pint of beer. Wait no. It was tea in that pint mug from what Morrigan could smell. Classic Jon. Even as a werewolf, she knew that the Lycanthrope couldn't resist a good tea and it was very understandable since his tea gave out a desirable aroma. 'Jon Talbain. How fare you old friend?' Morrigan called across the pub as she closed the door behind her genteelly. Almost immediately many of the patrons turned to the werewolf in shock. Josuke Higashikata, one of the patrons who had been astonished as to why there was a werewolf inside a pub when he first entered said pub, looked back and forth from Jon to Morrigan. 'Wait you know him?!' He asked the visitor as if he was speaking for those in shock and to be frank, he really was since everyone else was staring at Jon Talbain, making him uncomfortable. 'Why yes I do young man, also I really dig your hairstyle.' Morrigan replied, giving him a nod, making Josuke blush a little. 'Me and this werewolf go back a long time.' She continued. 'Seeing as how Jon here is a werewolf, how would you even know about him let alone have a friendship with him?' Pyrrha Nikos, another patron, questioned. Pyrrha didn't enter the pub herself. Rather she was carried into the pub by Captain America and Naoto Shirogane, other patrons present inside the pub, as at the time a very critical hostage situation (Pyrrha was the hostage.) had caused her to black out. Once she had awoken, upon seeing the werewolf, attacked Jon Talbain out of sheer instinct as her Homeworld of Remnant is home to many predators and beasts similar to Jon. The werewolf easily stopped her first sword slash and then laughed, telling her that he isn't here to feast upon fresh flesh, 'Morrigan is a-' Jon was cut off when Morrigan reverted back to her original and more sexy attire, spinning around as her bats changed Morrigan's clothing for her. Morrigan stood with her arms folded as she smiled at Jon who grunted in response. 'A succubus.' Morrigan finished Jon's sentence for him as the patrons stared in awe. 'Wow. She's hot. Hey Josuke! You should go for her!' A light grey-haired robotic schoolgirl nudged Josuke. 'Hey hey! Chill out there Labrys!' Josuke yelled back at Labrys in annoyance, blushing heavily as blood ran down his nose. The irrational response earned the laughter of all of the patrons including his nephew Jotaro, the man in a white coat and white cap. 'Don't worry about it pal. I'm sure you'll grow balls someday.' Baiken, a Samurai woman, said and patted Josuke on the shoulder before continuing her conversation with Kyo Kusanagi and Rydia of Mist. Josuke wondered for a moment. Labrys and Pyrrha snickered nearby, they couldn't barely contain their laughter as Josuke tried to decipher Baiken's message. 'Wait! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!' He cried out into the night. The Result (Announcer wipes away his nosebleed before speaking) This melee's winner is... Morrigan!! (Plays Morrigan's Theme, Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) Morrigan: Call me, if you want to have a fun time. Again. (Giggles lightly). Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend